Loki
Appearence Loki is typically seen wearing his villain costume. He wears a black helmet with a deep purple colored face cover. For the rest of his cloths he keeps a rather regal, almot royal appearence, wearing a violet colored, butler like suit with gold accents on the shirts fringe, and a golden stripe on the shins of the pants, starting at the knee and moving to the bottom. He also wears a dark, almost blackish purple cape. He uses it as a cover for the rest of his body as it is made of a high density Kevlar material. Physically Loki is described as being lanky and unimposing, other than the intimidating aura that he creates when he is mad or ready to fight. He is not muscular, nor does he appear to be. Personality Loki is a playful individual who enjoys pulling pranks on people with his quirk as well as acting outlandish and flamboyant when he is fighting an opponent he looks down on. He is naturally a jokester and someone that enjoys games. It is unknown exactly why he joined Pluto Crassus and Kotei Tamashi, although he does prefer Kotei over Pluto, enjoyinghis relaxed attitude over Pluto's stern one. When he wants to be however, he can be quite manipulative and even cruel in some cases. Quirk Fantasia:(幻術; Genjutsu): An emitter based quirk produced by Loki's eyesight. He can take in images such as art, illusions, or pictures and bring the image(s) to life for a time period dependent on the size of the image he is choosing to bring to life. Something small could be around for an hour, whereas something large could only be around for a few minutes. If he were to bring a person, or a quirk user into life again the person stays for a mandatory 5 minutes, although the power of that person's quirk is much weaker than when they were alive. When he uses his quirk his eyes change to a scarlet red color with a bird like visage as his pupil. The things he brings to life are under his complete control and he can even change the visage of a person to look like him. Due to this being such a strong quirk, it has strong weaknesses. Since the power of the quirk comes from Loki's eyes, the longer he uses it, the more he looses his sight. The loss of sight isn't permanent, but is dependent on how much he uses his quirk during a battle, he also gets constant migraines from this. In addition to this, if he were to bring a quirk user under his control, he gains all of the weaknesses of that persons quirk in addition to his own. The major weakness of this power is the time limit, for every thing he brings to life, the time limit that the image is around for is halved. If a bug can be around for an hour, than two bugs would be around for a half hour. If a person is around for five minutes, then two are around for two and a half minutes. Physical Abilities Category:Oculus Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains